1. Field
The present invention relates generally to illumination devices which mount to bicycles to provide greater visibility to motor vehicle drivers and others in low light conditions, and more specifically to illumination devices that illuminate the outline of the bicycle so vehicle drivers may identify the bicycle, distance, and direction of travel.
2. State of the Art
Bicycles are widely used a healthy and fuel-efficient way to get around in cities and in rural settings. Some riders ride on sidewalks and others ride on streets which are shared with motor vehicles such as cars and trucks. One major drawback to bicycles is that they are difficult for motor vehicle drivers to see in low light conditions such as dusk-to-dawn and in stormy weather. Therefore, there are many accidents between motor vehicles and bicycles during such times.
Bicycles are commonly equipped with various light reflectors and lighting devices for use in low light conditions. Reflectors work by incorporating a plurality of small angled reflecting surfaces that reflect incoming light primarily back toward the light source, such as motor vehicle head lights. Red colored reflectors are commonly mounted to the rear of the bicycle facing in a rearward direction to signify to vehicle drivers that they are approaching the rear of the bicycle. Red or white colored reflectors are also commonly mounted to the spokes of the front and rear wheels, and to the front and rear of the pedals. These reflectors move in circular motions to help identify the bicycle and its direction of travel to vehicle drivers. Reflective tape is also used on bicycles, being wrapped variously around the bicycle frame, handle bars, front fork, and wheel rims.
There are various drawbacks to these reflectors. Firstly, the head lights of the motor vehicle must strike the reflector generally straight-on for the vehicle driver to see the reflected light from the reflector mounted to the bicycle. Secondly, vehicle drivers have difficulty determining that a bicycle is producing the light, and the distance, direction, and speed of the bicycle. Finally, it is difficult to make these reflectors much larger to improve low light visibility without severely restricting the normal operation of the bicycle.
Lighting devices are more effective than reflectors since they generate their own light rather than requiring light from an outside source to be shined thereon. Such lighting device typically comprise a streamlined, flashlight type unit which mounts to the handlebars pointing a focused beam of light forwardly of the bicycle to illuminate ahead of the bicycle and make the bicycle more visible to vehicle drivers approaching the bicycle from the front. A rear light of similar design but with much smaller mounts to the bicycle main frame pointing rearwardly of the bicycle, emitting a non-focused, red light to warn vehicles approaching the bicycle from the rear. The lighting devices utilize small light bulbs which are powered either by internally contained batteries, or by a small electrical generator mounted to the bicycle and having a small drive wheel rotationally driven by engaging a tire on the front or rear wheel of the bicycle.
There are various drawbacks to these lighting devices. Firstly, the batteries typically do not last long due to the power requirements of the light bulbs and must be frequently replaced. While a generator does not require replacement like batteries, it does not provide electrical power, and thus light, when the bicycle is stationary or moving only slowly. Secondly, vehicle drivers have difficulty determining that a bicycle is producing the light, and the distance, direction, and speed of the bicycle. Thirdly, the lighting devices do not provide illumination of the bicycle to motorists approaching from the side of the bicycle. Fourthly, it is difficult to make these lighting devices much larger to improve low light visibility without severely restricting the normal operation of the bicycle. Finally, lighting devices for bicycles are only useful if desired by and used by the riders. These lighting devices typically do not appeal to younger riders, who may not want the lighting devices mounted to their bicycles, or whom may not use by turning them on even when mounted to the bicycle if not perceived as interesting to children or fashionable. Younger riders yet are more in need of being visible to vehicle drivers due to their smaller size, and their less experience and skilled in bicycle riding and safety.
Various lighting devices have been developed and patented in an attempt to improve over the above described lighting devices. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,882 issued to Lewis on May 9, 1978 is disclosed a fluorescent bike lamp for bicycles. The lamp includes a standard fluorescent bulb which is disposed within a plastic tube and maintained in spaced relationship with the interior walls of said tube by resilient spacers. A pair of end caps are adhesively bonded to respective ends of the tube. The lamp is attached to the bicycle frame and the fluorescent bulb is fired by an alternating current provided by an alternator or a combination of a battery and an inverter. A step-up transformer is connected between the alternator and the flourescent bulb to achieve the required firing voltage. There are several drawbacks to this lighting device. Firstly, the generator does not provide electrical power, and thus light, when the bicycle is stationary or moving only slowly. Secondly, the neon lights are relatively expensive to replace.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,782 issued to Murray on Apr. 16, 1991 is disclosed a lighted handlebars for bicycles. The handlebars comprises a transparent or partially transparent epoxy and includes a plurality of electric lamps embedded in the epoxy along the length thereof. Electricity to power the lamps is supplied by a battery pack or bicycle generator through jacks which are inserted into the handlebars adjacent where the handlebars attaches to the stem of the bicycle. The lamps may be of different colors, and may individually flash. The effect is stated to be attractive and appealing to youngsters to encourage the use of the lighting portion of the handlebars. However, there are several drawbacks to this lighting device. Firstly, if batteries are used to supply electrical power, they typically do not last long due to the power requirements of the lamps and must be frequently replaced. If a generator is used to supply electrical power, it does not provide electrical power, and thus light, when the bicycle is stationary or moving only slowly. Secondly, vehicle drivers have difficulty determining that a bicycle is producing the light, and the distance, direction, and speed of the bicycle. Finally, the lighting devices do not provide illumination of the bicycle to motorists approaching from the side of the bicycle.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,881 issued to Came on Dec. 12, 2000 is disclosed a lighted seat post for bicycles. The seat post includes a hollow support tube which is partly inserted into a seat support tube of the bicycle frame. The seat post includes a bracket for mounting and supporting a bicycle seat. A series of light emitting diodes are mounted to a printed circuit board disposed within the seat post to emit light through corresponding windows in the support tube. Electricity is supplied by batteries inserted in the support tube and retained by a removable bottom end cap. The support tube may also contain rechargeable cells which can be recharged through a power connector at the bottom end of the support tube. However, there are several drawbacks to this lighting device. Firstly, vehicle drivers have difficulty determining that a bicycle is producing the light, and the distance, direction, and speed of the bicycle. Secondly, the lighting device is for a seat post, and it is difficult to make the lighting device much larger or for use in additional locations on the bike to improve low light visibility.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,209 issued to Nitz on Feb. 13, 1990 is disclosed an illuminated bicycle having a main frame, a handlebars, and two wheels made from hollow tubular members which allow light to be transmitted through their respective side walls. A light bulb is mounted within one of the hollow tubular members with respective ends of a bundle of flexible optical fibers positioned adjacent thereto so light therefrom is transmitted through the optical fibers. The optical fibers extend through the tubes of the main frame so that when the lamp is illuminated, the hollow tubular members glow to make them visible at night. The lamp may be powered by batteries or a wheel-driven bicycle generator. However, there are several drawbacks to this lighting device. Firstly, the entire light output for the main frame is provided by a single lamp, which is likely insufficient to light the entire main frame. Secondly, the illumination device is built into the bicycle and is not retrofittable onto other bicycles. Thirdly, the high cost of such an illuminated bicycle would likely deter many people from purchasing the bicycle.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,177 issued to Simms on Aug. 22, 1989 is disclosed a bicycle safety light. The safety light includes a housing which mounts to a rear portion of a bicycle using a clamp. A battery powered light-producing assembly is disposed within the housing and includes a plurality of light emitting diodes disposed in mating holes aligned in rows through a front display plate of the housing. A repeating converging pattern of the light rows is provided by alternate illumination of the rows of light emitting diodes which starts at the outer edges of the display plate converging to a center portion thereof. The safety light visually directs and emphasizes to a following motorist the center position of the rider and the bicycle. However, there are several drawbacks to this lighting device. Firstly, vehicle drivers still may have difficulty determining that a bicycle is producing the light, and the distance, direction, and speed of the bicycle. Secondly, the lighting device does not provide illumination of the bicycle to motorists approaching from the side of the bicycle. Finally, it is difficult to make the lighting device much larger to improve low light visibility without severely restricting the normal operation of the bicycle.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,135 issued to Padilla, et al. on Apr. 4, 1989 is disclosed a bicycle lighting device. The lighting device includes three tubes made of transparent flexible plastic, each tube being provided with two rows of longitudinally spaced light emitting diodes embedded at diametrically opposed locations along each tube. Each tube has a longitudinal slit for insertion around a support tube of the main frame of a bicycle. The three tubes and a battery pack are interconnected by electrical wires, the battery pack which powers the light emitting diodes and which includes a sequencing circuit for flashing the light emitting diodes in sequence. The three tubes are secured in a triangular configuration on the support tubes of the main frame of the bicycle to form a standard triangular slow moving vehicle signal when viewed from either side of the bicycle which flashes to signal motorists. However, there are several drawbacks to this lighting device. Firstly, the tubes are not firmly affixed to the support tubes of the main frame of the bicycle. Secondly, while the tubes outline the main frame of the bicycle, only dots of light are produced by the light emitting diodes such that motorists may have difficulty identifying the bicycle as a bicycle.
However, there exists a need for an illumination device and system for bicycles which 1) utilizes light emitting devices which are powered by one or more batteries rather than an electrical generator so as to produce continuous illumination even when the bicycle is moving slowly or not moving at all; 2) the light emitting devices have low electrical power requirements so the batteries last a reasonable period of time before needing to be replaced; 3) which illuminates the whole bicycle sufficiently that motorists recognize the bicycle as a bicycle, and know the distance, direction, and speed of the bicycle; 4) which illuminates the bicycle to motorists approaching from the side of the bicycle; 5) which is large enough to improve low light visibility yet integrated into the bicycle at various locations so as not to restrict the normal operation of the bicycle; 6) which appeals to younger riders as being fashionable so they want the lighting device installed and turn it on during periods of low light; 7) which utilizes light emitting devices having a long life so as not to require replacement; 8) in which the light output of the light emitting devices sufficiently lights the bicycle so as to be easily seen by motorists; 9) in which the illumination devices may be built into new bicycles at time of manufacture and is also easily retrofittable to existing bicycles; 10) which is of a low cost so as to be reasonably priced to consumers; 11) the illumination devices are firmly affixed to the bicycle; and 12) which illuminates the entire outline the bicycle rather than only dots of light so motorists have no difficulty identifying the bicycle as a bicycle.
The present invention is a glow illumination device and system for making a bicycle more visible in low light conditions. The bicycle is a standard type which includes a plurality of support tubes forming a main frame rotationally supporting a rear wheel. A handle bars is connected to a front fork rotationally supporting a front wheel. The handle bars and front fork are pivotally connected to the main frame. The glow illumination device and system are connectable to a power. supply device, preferably one or more batteries, which supplies electrical energy to power the glow illumination device and system.
The glow illumination device includes a glow tube which permits light to pass therethrough. The glow tube has an inner diameter which is larger than an outer diameter of an associated support tube of the bicycle. The glow tube is adapted to be disposed in a coaxial, radially spaced position about the associated support tube such that an elongate doughnut-shaped annular glow chamber is formed therebetween to permit light propagation therethrough. A pair of end caps each have an end wall with a central hole of a size sufficient to receive the associated support tube. An outer periphery of each end cap is adapted to retain the glow tube coaxially disposed about the support tube engaged between the end caps. At least one light emitting device is retained to the end wall of one end cap and operatively connected to the power supply device.
The glow illumination device preferably has a translucent glow tube which permits light to pass therethrough but which diffuses the light such that the glow tube glows substantially evenly along an entire longitudinal length thereof. The light emitting devices comprise light emitting diodes which are retained to the end wall of each end cap, and operatively connected to the power supply device. The diodes of each end cap comprise a diode group, the diode groups being electrically interconnected by a pair of longitudinal wires extending through the outer glow tube.
The glow illumination system includes a plurality of the glow illumination devices having the translucent glow tubes, and at least one light emitting device retained to the end wall of one end cap. The glow illumination devices are operatively connected to the power supply device. The glow illumination devices are each adapted to fit disposed about an associated support tube of the bicycle. A separate battery pack is adapted to mount to the bicycle and to contain the power supply device in the form of at least one battery. The battery pack is electrically connected to the light emitting devices by respective electrical cables.